


[DV] Be My Last

by white_liquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 养成, 宇宙AU, 末世
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_liquid/pseuds/white_liquid
Summary: 他是斯巴达星球上最后一名科学家。这颗以他父亲名字命名的星球在长达数百年的星际战争和内战中遭到严重耗竭，据估计再过几百年也将从宇宙中消亡。他为仅存的居民造好了一座方舟，然后着手进行下一个计划，在愿望实现以后，他就可以在这颗被他父亲发现并征服的星球上毫无遗憾地终了此生。（标题是歌名。年龄上是3D5V。）





	[DV] Be My Last

他是斯巴达星球上最后一名科学家。这颗以他父亲名字命名的星球在长达数百年的星际战争和内战中遭到严重耗竭，据估计再过几百年也将从宇宙中消亡。他为仅存的居民造好了一座方舟，然后着手进行下一个计划，在愿望实现以后，他就可以在这颗被他父亲发现并征服的星球上毫无遗憾地终了此生。

他在巨大的培养罐前负手而立，萤蓝的微光透过狭长的镜片汇入深蓝色的眼眸中，那双瞳孔里倒映着和他一模一样的脸。

“维吉尔先生，但丁少爷在找你。“

性感沙哑的女声从内置耳麦里传出，那是他的助手兼管家。她有着一张和他母亲相同的脸，被发现的时候也是像这样漂浮在维持生命的液体中，只不过那时候她还在敌方蒙达斯的阵营里。贪婪无度的蒙德斯为了窃取星球的机密绑架了他的母亲，不愿妥协又无力营救的他眼睁睁地看着温柔慈爱的母亲在录像里被活活折磨凌虐致死，然后他发动了战争，不遗余力地进行了反击。数以百万计的庞大战舰向着敌军倾泻他的怒火，蒙德斯的星球被毁灭了，他还没有来得及实现的机密间谍计划被废弃在残破的军舰实验室里，代号Trish的垂死生命体获得营救，成了他最忠实的部下。

“知道了，准备好甜品，让他在温室花园等我。”

维吉尔依旧站立着不动，他的眼睛无法从眼前的人身上移开。

温室花园里。

巨大的环形玻璃温鹏里栽种着高低错落的绿色植物，它们以圆周的形式向中间辐射分布，中央喷泉上屹立着斯巴达的洁白雕像，色彩缤纷的香草和鲜花在它脚下的花坛里盛开，它头顶上方高大的热带树木直指玻璃穹顶，形状各异长短不一的绿色叶片在人造日光下层层叠叠，散发着勃勃生机，它是维吉尔在这颗灰暗星球上保留下来的最后一片绿地。少年穿着亮红色的皮衣置身于这片小小的丛林里，身上绽放着比任何花朵都要热烈的激情。他踏过小草铺就的柔软小径，伏在中心花坛前察看他的专属植物，茂密的树荫在他脸上投下柔和的阴影。

“看啊Trish，我为他种的玫瑰都快死了，他到底在哪忙些什么？“

他摘下一朵开得正盛的红玫瑰，深红色的柔软花瓣在他的掰扯下一片一片凋零。

“他有很重要的工作要做，请耐心一点，但丁少爷。“

Trish身着燕尾西装，金色的长发向后梳起，中性的装扮和凌厉的五官让她的美具有一种连男性军官都难以招架的侵略性。白手套上稳稳拖着银制托盘，她揭开盖子，硕大的草莓在整整一杯奶油和水果的华丽堆砌之上泛着美味的色泽，细长的勺柄插在一旁闪耀银光。

“还是你最懂我，Trish。”

男孩见了草莓就像猫咪见了鱼干，眼睛都睁圆了，下垂的嘴角微微翘起，残破的玫瑰从指间落下，他给这个带来希望之光的守护女神一个大大的拥抱和一个响亮的吻，然后拿走草莓圣代窝进舒服的沙发里心满意足地舔了起来。三个月以前，他在Trish的怀里还只有婴儿那般大小，上周他就可以挥舞着大剑耍着双枪在虚拟战场大杀四方了。他无与伦比的战斗天赋令人吃惊，只是在这样的末世毫无用武之地，Trish一度猜测他是维吉尔为了征服下一颗星球而作的试验品，但她的主人在发现了男孩的战斗录像后立刻没收了他的武器。维吉尔禁止他触碰一切军事设备和资料，还给他的男孩戴上了限制器，他把他圈养在卧室、书房、花园和其他一切安全又无聊的地方，这就是为什么Trish现在要像个保姆一样跟在他屁股后面转。她几乎是亲手把他带大，最初的时候她只需要在培养器前为他更换营养液，等到这个长着天使脸蛋的漂亮小魔鬼睁开了眼睛，双脚踩在地面上，她的头痛就开始了。她从来都不知道小孩子可以这么吵闹这么善变这么狡猾又这么无理取闹，幸好过快的生长速度缩短了叛逆的童年期，但现在迎来了更加叛逆难搞的青春期。他的喜好和情绪还有衣服的尺码每天都在变，不变的只有在维吉尔面前听话装乖的脸。尽管他很烦，但他的甜言蜜语和偶尔不经意间做出的举动总能感动她。刚学会走路时他用稚嫩的小手帮她搬运实验文件，屁颠屁颠地跟在她后面；学会说话以后他用天籁般的童声为她歌唱赞美诗；随着身体的发育和知识的快速积累，他讨人欢心的招数也花样迭出，尽管这些都是调皮捣蛋后逃避惩罚的拙劣招数，但Trish就是吃这一套。她的确对他产生了宠爱的心情，但她认为这是男孩擅长撒娇的原因，其实她并不喜欢照顾小孩子。

“Trish，辛苦你了。”

“我为这份辛苦感到荣幸，先生。”

维吉尔幽灵一般无声无息地出现在她身后，连五感敏锐的她都没有发现，她为了报答他而留在他身边，但这个恶魔一样神秘莫测又永远年轻强大的男人从未向她透露过任何需要。他和往常一样穿着宽松的睡袍拿着一本书来到花园里，她知趣地退下，擦肩而过时注意到他藏在背后的银色注射器。

维吉尔唤出页面菜单，把环境模式调成夜间，广袤的星空在玻璃穹顶上方展开，气温稍微下降，模拟萤火虫的绿色灯光在树丛中浮动，还有虫鸣和风吹的细碎环境音真实地散布在四周。沙发自然展开变成了宽大的床，几盏灯在床头和桌椅上投下温馨的暖光，将他们包裹在这片散发着清香气息的夜间”森林“。

“上次我们读到哪里了？“

他拉过一个丝绸靠枕垫在后背，例行公事一样打开那本书翻了起来。

“但丁？“

他终于抬头看了一眼那孩子，他背对着他闷闷不乐地在解决那份草莓圣代。他的身体虽然已经发育到了17岁的程度，但心理年龄可能还停留在三岁。即使是和他一起生活了将近千年、背靠背迎战无数敌人的那位，心理年龄似乎也从来没有超过三岁。于是他换了一副逗猫的口气呼唤他。

“但丁，过来。”

那孩子依然一动不动，但维吉尔几乎能看到三角形的猫耳朵在他光滑的银发上竖起来，长长的尾巴在红色皮衣后犹豫地乱甩。

“过来，亲爱的，我有东西要给你。”

那孩子抵不住诱惑终于转过脸，令人怀念的青涩大眼睛防备地看着他，又收不住眼里隐隐闪烁的好奇的光。

维吉尔一手藏在背后，一手向他勾了勾手指，男孩拿着吃了一半的圣代就这样被勾了过来。

“那是什么？”

“闭上你的眼睛。”

但丁抵抗不了这份神秘，将信将疑地把眼睛闭上。他感到一双手把他裸穿的皮衣褪到肩部以下。

“不要睁开。”

他紧张地闭着眼，咽了咽口水。他期待他的抚摸，像小时候那样，但不仅仅是摸头，他希望他温暖的手掌能满足他身体每一处皮肤对他的渴求。还在幻想的时候，左肩传来轻微的刺痛和酸痛感，他睁开眼，看到一支细长的注射器扎在他的左臂上。

“维吉尔，你骗我。”

维吉尔把注射器从结实的肌肉手臂里抽出，精准地投进垃圾桶，然后才看到害怕打针的男孩无辜的眼神。他的弟弟永远都那么好骗，他忍不住继续逗弄他。

“你以为我要给你什么？”

但丁默不作声，以惊人的气势直勾勾地盯着他，眼神和看奶油顶端最大的草莓一样直白。维吉尔以同样的目光回应他。他不是没有想过，从这孩子还在调皮捣蛋的时候起，他看着他的每时每刻都在想，虽然这孩子不是为了这个目的诞生，但现在他已经不必顾忌了。他为他注射了稳定激素的特制药剂，他的身体将永远停留在17岁。他的指尖划过他的脸颊，然后是喉结，锁骨，乳晕，腹部，他了解他的敏感之处，他的手指在男孩的身上肆意点火，被它划过的皮肤微微发烫，最后它停留在他的皮裤，恶劣地勾出纯白色的内裤向上狠狠拉扯，他们的眼睛依然像要吃掉对方那样互相瞪视，“啪”地一声，手指松开了，但丁扔掉玻璃杯和勺子朝维吉尔扑了过去。他们像搏斗那样在床上互相压制了好几轮，最后维吉尔被他骑在腰上禁锢在两手之间。他没有使用任何战斗技巧也没有拼蛮力，他的胜负心早就随着双生子的死亡一起长眠了。

“你知道要怎么做吗，但丁？“

他描摹着男孩的脸，透过那双眼睛看着他年幼的弟弟，仿佛回到了他们生涩的第一次情形。那时他们瞒着父母在私底下互相探索身体，躲进了地下室的最深处，阴冷潮湿的房间也无法冷却他们的热情。他们看着镜像的彼此，从触摸开始，愉悦感伴随着紧张和羞耻，两人强忍着自身感受的同时又惦记着寻找对方的弱点。弟弟可怕的好奇心连最私密的地方也没有放过，他戳着臀瓣之间那个隐秘的入口说“我可以用这里把你变得像卖淫的女人那样浪”，然后他们差点打了起来。等到事情非常不顺利地发展到接吻，无知又不服输的双胞胎把亲吻变成了撕咬，即使如此，舌头和舌头接触产生的刺激都让不经人事的两个孩子舒服到麻痹。他们的阴茎在亲吻和啃咬中变得像棍子一样硬。然而知识的盲区使长子沦为了下位者，沉迷黄色刊物的弟弟夸张地卖弄着半懂不懂的性知识把博学多才的哥哥压到了身下去，近乎强奸似的开始了他们痛苦的第一次。

眼前的男孩和当年的男孩露出了相似的神情，他们仿佛完全被他吸引，什么也听不进。

维吉尔轻抚着他的头，把他按向自己。柔软的嘴唇触碰到了薄薄的嘴唇，维吉尔轻轻摩擦他的，他循序渐进的引导还没有开始，男孩就无师自通地含住他的唇舌吮吻了起来。他的弟弟总是在他不擅长的地方展现天赋然后打败他。男孩的吻有点粗鲁，这点从他的吃相上就可以看出来，他和喜欢细细品味的维吉尔不同，他把热情和欲望全部塞进他的嘴巴里，也不管他是不是觉得好吃，逼着他和自己用相同的速度狼吞虎咽地进食。维吉尔晃动着头部，那条舌头像条泥鳅一样，稍被拉开就迫不及待地往他嘴里钻，他咬了它一口才成功把他扯开。

“这不是战争也不是比赛，但丁，多考虑一下我的感受如何？”

活了上千年的长者耐心地引导着，他早就从孩子似的索取者角色中解脱，在历经大半生疯狂的征服和沉痛的失去后，他才知道他想要的不多。当然谁也看不出来这样一个淡漠的人在年轻时热衷于和弟弟进行极限挑战一样的激烈争夺，无论是在战场还是在床上。

但丁直勾勾地盯着他，显然不认同也不同意。他只想占有他。以他的方式。

“这可由不得你。”

年长者摸到男孩的颈后，按下项圈限制器的按钮，男孩抽搐着瘫软在他的身上。他唤出页面菜单，由数字构成的信息编码在男孩的四肢上缠绕，化成了实体的锁链和镣铐。他当然不认为这样脆弱的东西会锁住他的野兽，男孩迟早会在本能的驱使下爆发出基因中的强大力量，他只需要在野兽的欲望失控之前做好准备工作就行了。

“我会温柔地对待你的，放开我行不行，维吉尔？”

但丁眨着湿润的狗狗眼委屈地向他恳求，但他已经不会再上当了。男孩的裤裆支起了一个小帐篷，他解放了它。棕色皮裤褪到脚踝，发育良好的粗长阴茎屹立在结实平坦的下腹部，维吉尔盯着它，忽然想起了什么，报复性地对着龟头弹了一下，男孩发出痛苦的惊呼，可怜的肉柱像个毫无防护的活靶子一样晃来晃去。

“痛吗？”

“痛~~~~”

“想让我温柔地对待你吗？”

“想~~~~~”

“那就乖乖躺着别动。“

男孩老实了起来。但也就老实了几秒钟。当束缚的丝绸腰带松开，藏蓝色的睡袍滑落至臀部，但丁手脚上的锁链就开始哗哗作响。不管但丁在他身下怎么挣扎扭动、乞求讨好，他都无动于衷地按自己的步调进行着。修长的手指划开空间，维吉尔隔空取物般从卧室的抽屉中拿出了润滑油，他从润滑油的制造成分和使用方法开始认真讲起，把前戏做成了性知识科普，接着他抬起腰部向男孩展示他将要进入的那个紧致入口。但丁忍着胀痛看着这个把他养大、给他读睡前故事、总是忙于要务的严肃男人在他面前露出疼痛和享受的表情，晃动腰部用油光水滑的手指侵犯着他自己，他的喉结禁不住上下滚动。那个紧闭的小小洞口在咕叽咕叽的摩擦声中吞入一根根手指，一直撑到不可思议的大小，等到扩张结束后，男人的软垂的阴茎已经完全挺立。看到但丁睁大好奇的眼睛，男人明白了他的疑惑，一边讲解前列腺高潮的生理机制一边主动扩开肛口让他看到粉色的内部。

“明白了吗？”

“明白了！”

但丁迅速地回答，对男人絮絮叨叨的解释左耳进右耳出，脑子早就空白一片。

年长者叹了口气，解除右手的封锁，牵着他的手指送入后穴让他自己摸索。男孩的注意力完全投入到白皙的大腿根之间神奇的洞口，完全没有注意到年长者怀念又宠溺的神情。

“是这里吗？“

但丁摸到一个有弹性的凸起，轻轻按压了一下，男人的身体瞬间绷紧，喉间泄出一声叹息。

“你终于找到了。”

维吉尔欣慰地微笑。

“可以放开我了吗，维吉尔？求求你了！”

但丁硬得快要哭出来。

“不行。”

“咔嚓“一声，自由的右腕也上了锁。冰凉的润滑油自上方倾倒而下，淋在热情敏感的小但丁头部，但丁倒吸了一口气，一股股液体在阴茎和囊袋上缓缓流动，他感到奇痒难忍。维吉尔用手掌贴着它上下抚弄，把润滑的液体从龟头到囊袋均匀地涂抹到每一处，男孩舒服得闭上了眼睛。这他来说就像是挠痒，除非他的痒停止，他简直不想离开维吉尔的手。

维吉尔的手松开了。

取而代之的是他的臀部。但丁注意到维吉尔在用他的阴茎抚慰他的后穴，难道他的那里也很痒吗？意识到这个面若冰霜的男人对他有相同的欲望，但丁简直硬得要爆炸。维吉尔抬起臀部，扶着他的性器对准穴口，缓缓坐了下去，灭顶的快感自上而下挤压着他，他觉得整个人都被这个男人吞噬了。他从小敬仰的男人此刻一丝不挂地坐在他的胯上，扶着他的小腹色情地扭动腰肢，高冷的颧骨为他泛出陶醉的红晕，柔和的暖光映照着他如雕塑般优雅完美的身体，他晕乎乎地感觉像在做梦一样。维吉尔紧紧吸附着他，缓慢而有力的动作清晰地把他们交合的快感传到他脑子里，多巴胺在他的神经网络里跃动，甜蜜旖旎的氛围下每一秒都是酒神的狂欢。他的身体像被点了火，每一寸皮肤都比之前更加饥渴。

“维吉尔，维吉尔，你能不能放开我！”

沉醉于欢愉的男人睁开了眼，深蓝色的眼里荡漾着柔情的水波。

“你想干什么？”

“我想亲你，我想抱你，我想让你摸我！“

果然还是小孩子，维吉尔心想。

“咔嚓”一声，手腕和脚腕的镣铐同时开启，但丁如同脱笼的野兽般扑向他。他抱住他的头亲吻啃咬，口水糊了他一脸，大概是被咬过舌头的原因，男孩没再敢往他嘴里深入，他就像头饥饿的野兽那样——字面意义上的——亲吻着维吉尔。他好像恨不得把他吃掉那样亲吻他，他含住他的耳朵舔舐着，淫靡的水声变成噪音直达维吉尔的大脑，他绷紧全身对抗舌头在耳内的侵犯，连脚趾都蜷了起来，但丁在他耳边发出沉重的喘息，他差点被夹射。即使是野兽也知道要自保，但丁放过口感很好的耳朵，沿着耳垂向下吮吻，对着温暖的脖子又吸又咬，维吉尔高仰着头部如同引颈受戮的猎豹，罕有地暴露出强者的脆弱。他放任男孩在他的身体上四处作乱，凌乱的吻痕遍布他的上半身，他轻抚着男孩的背部，精力旺盛的年轻人像是受到鼓舞般把他放倒在床上，一边亲吻一边挺动腰身更加卖力地取悦他。

被但丁主导的性爱总是充满了未知混乱和即兴发挥，维吉尔永远也预测不到下一秒他身体的哪个部位会引起但丁的兴趣然后被他折腾出新的感觉。最后他不得不承认，在这项需要激情和创造力的活动面前，教导之类的东西毫无意义。但丁硕大粗长的阴茎本身就是一种优势，他们的身体像为彼此设计的那般契合。火热的性器挤在温暖紧窄的肠道中进进出出，但丁有意无意地碾过他的前列腺，射精的欲望被他吊起又延长，他们保持着这种销魂的快感消磨了大半个晚上。可成年人还有工作要做，维吉尔不想在床上荒淫无度地死去，虽然那样也不错。他绞紧了后穴，男孩痛得发出惊呼。但丁终于忍不住了，他狠狠地撞击他的前列腺，白浊的精液随着撞击的节奏从尿道口一股一股吐出，射在维吉尔的小腹上，绵长的高潮让他的身体痉挛。但丁在反复收缩的肠壁里挠着自己的痒，随着最后一滴精液的蓄满，他眼冒金星地射在了维吉尔的肠壁上。

两人精疲力竭地瘫在床上，各自想着不同的事。

“维吉尔，我可以叫你V吗？”

真是个蹬鼻子上脸的家伙，维吉尔心想，和他一模一样，就连喜欢的昵称都一样。

“可以。”

“V，我做得怎么样？”

努力的孩子值得糖果的嘉奖，维吉尔如此认为。

“很好。”

但丁高兴得乱滚。他觉得得到维吉尔认可的他不再是个孩子了，他已经是个男人了，在他的概念里，男人有义务要为喜欢的人奉上最好的东西，成为伴侣最坚实的依靠，他必须做些什么证明他对维吉尔的价值和他的不可替代性。

他滚来滚去，最后滚到了他的手臂上。

“V，我也要工作。“

维吉尔抽回思绪，视线回到男孩身上，男孩的眼里闪着希望的光。他不该太过宠溺他，让他产生非分之想。

“你的存在本身就已经是一种工作了，但丁，“维吉尔当然知道这种解释满足不了他，他正值精力旺盛不学无术爱好捣乱的年纪，他必须让他做点什么发泄精力又不让他陷入危险，现在这颗星球连空气都被严重污染，绝对不能让他外出，思来想去，最后他说，“如果你想为我做点什么，就像今晚这样取悦我，这是只有你才能做到的。”

但丁虽然不满足依然兴奋不已。

当然后来维吉尔还是给他安排了一些学习和打杂的工作，在强调他的工作意义重大事关星球生死存亡之后，男孩信誓旦旦地承诺他一定会拯救世界，然后抱着维吉尔的手臂沉沉睡去。

明天又是忙碌的一天呢，维吉尔心想。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是整个故事里最温柔美好的片段，其次就是结局，中间充满了刀子所以就不写了。  
主要情节是：人造人爱上科学家，为了实现他的心愿以生命为代价复活了自己的原型。  
故事的最后真正的但丁醒来，带着人造人的记忆和哥一起离开了垂死的星球，在宇宙中旅行寻找下一个定居地。  
这个但丁是被植入了本人灵魂碎片的实验再生体，因此也算是但丁的一部分，虽然寿命比本人要短大约只有一百多年。  
其实按照背景设定哥应该算是帝国元帅来着，但是星球都毁得差不多了他的帝国也不复存在了，因此这里他用科学家的身份继续生活算是对过去人生的否定。


End file.
